The present invention relates to cargo restraint, and more particularly to cargo bars used to prevent cargo from shifting in truck bodies and trailers during transit.
Various cargo restraint systems for restraining cargo loads in trucks and trailers are well known in the art. One such device is commonly known as a cargo bar, which typically includes a pair of telescoping bars with ends that bear against opposing truck walls (or opposing truck floor and ceiling) with sufficient tension to hold the cargo bar (and therefore any abutting cargo load) in place. Cargo bars are advantageous over other cargo restraining systems because no other mounting devices or tracks need be mounted to the truck walls. Thus, cargo bars can be quickly positioned and affixed between any opposing fixed surfaces, and later removed without any mounting devices or holes left behind.
Cargo bars usually employ a ratchet device to lengthen the bar and create the tension that wedges the cargo bar in place. The ratchet device includes teeth and/or engagement pawls to advance and hold one of the telescoping bars relative to the other (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,186,715 and 6,368,037). The ratchet is operated by reciprocating a lever to lengthen the bar and create the desired tension between the truck walls, and by moving the lever to a release position that releases the cargo bar""s tension and allows the shortening of the bar""s length.
Prior art cargo bars have several drawbacks. First, once the cargo bar is wedged in place, the lever is left either partially or fully protruding from the ratchet housing, which can be a hazard to any nearby people or cargo. Second, the lever often operates not only the tensioning of the cargo bar, but also the release of its tension, thus increasing the risk of operator error that could accidental release of the cargo bar tension. Moreover, anything or anyone accidentally bumping into a partially or filly protruding lever after the cargo bar is wedged in place may inadvertently release the cargo bar tension. Third, the cargo bar lever is operated in a reciprocating motion that is largely lateral to the length of the bar, meaning that the operator must hold the bar in place to counteract the lateral forces exerted on the bar while the lever is operated.
There is a need for a cargo bar design that is simple in design, easy to operate with a single hand, and does not employ a lever that protrudes from the ratchet mechanism after the cargo bar in wedged in place.
The present invention is a cargo bar that includes a housing, first and second bars extending from the housing in opposite directions with distal ends thereof defining a cargo bar length, an advancement pawl disposed in the housing for moving the first bar relative to the second bar to increase the cargo bar length, a holding pawl disposed in the housing for selectively holding the first bar to prevent movement thereof relative to the second bar that decreases the cargo bar length, and first and second handles extending from the housing. The first handle has an engagement portion that engages with and operates the advancement pawl as the first and second handles are squeezed together.
In another aspect of the present invention, a grip assembly for a rigid bar includes a housing through which a portion of the rigid bar extends, an advancement pawl disposed in the housing for moving the bar relative to the housing in a first direction, a holding pawl disposed in the housing for selectively holding the bar to prevent movement thereof relative to the housing in a second direction opposite the first direction, and first and second handles extending from the housing. The first handle has an engagement portion that engages with and operates the advancement pawl as the first and second handles are squeezed together.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a cargo bar includes first and second bars having proximate ends that slide relative to each other in a telescopic manner, wherein distal ends of the first and second bars define a cargo bar length, a housing disposed at an intersection between the first and second bars, wherein the second bar is affixed to the housing and the first bar slides through the housing and inside the second bar, an advancement pawl disposed in the housing for moving the first bar relative to the second bar in a first direction that increases the cargo bar length, a holding pawl disposed in the housing for selectively holding the first bar to prevent movement thereof relative to the second bar in a second direction that decreases the cargo bar length, and first and second handles extending from the housing. The first handle has an engagement portion that engages with and operates the advancement pawl as the first and second handles are squeezed together.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent by a review of the specification, claims and appended figures.